sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
3D Baseball
|released= PlayStation Sega Saturn |genre=Sports |modes=Single player, multiplayer |platforms=PlayStation, Sega Saturn }} 3D Baseball is a sports game developed and published by Crystal Dynamics. It was released on October 31, 1996, for the PlayStation version, and on November 30, 1996, for the Sega Saturn version. It features CNN sportscaster Van Earl Wright as the announcer. Gameplay There are over 700 major league players included with their own statistics and batting stances (50 of which are included). Each team plays in their own stadium rendered after its real-life counterpart. In the season mode, which is a full season of baseball, players can play it with an arcade setting or can be the general manager of the chosen team. Being the general manager means players will have to actually run the team. Players have to pick line-ups and the pitching rotation, substitute batters and runners, trade players, etc. This also allows players to build their very own dream team featuring their favorite players. Players can play a short or extended season or opt to play a quickie arcade game against the computer or friend. Development The player animations were created using a new animation process called Real Motion Control, which involved motion capture. Game designer Sam Player explained the concept behind this process: "The reason everything always ends up looking choppy in motion capture games is that the machines can't store all the frames necessary for the full animation, and they end up showing every fifth frame or so. What we do is build polygonal models, break each model up into joints, and then follow the curve of each joint in motion. Then we save those curves instead of each individual frame of animation." Reception 78% (SS) | GSpot = 7.6/10 (PS) 7/10 (SS) | GameRev = B+ | rev1 = The Electric Playground | rev1Score = 6/10 | rev2 = Next Generation | rev2Score = (SS) }} The game received favorable reviews from critics. Reviews for the Saturn version typically commented that the game's smooth polygonal models and motion capture methodology combined to make the most realistic-looking baseball players in a video game to date, but that the gameplay, though as good or better than most baseball games, falls short of the leading competitors of the time, World Series Baseball II and Triple Play 97. Scary Larry of GamePro particularly mentioned some frustrations with the fielding controls. Reviewing the PlayStation version, Hugh Sterbakov of GameSpot praised the realism and the voice of Van Earl Wright, but criticized the absences of Major League Baseball teams or logos, that players can only take the field in four "imaginary" ballparks, and that it lacks all-star, home run derby, and playoff modes. Johnny Ballgame panned the game in GamePro, remarking that "although the graphics rank among the best of any baseball game, the gameplay's among the worst." He elaborated that the camera's practice of zooming in on the fielder makes it hard to know what's going on, and the physics are highly inaccurate. Game Revolution praised the game's "outstanding" 3D graphics, real stances and swings, "excellent" sound effects and commentary, competitive gameplay, and real teams that can be updated through trades. References External links Category:Sega Saturn games Category:1996 video games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Baseball video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in the United States